The Chosen One: Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Relaxing on the Hotel (Josh) Slade had just told me to go away, and I was like what the heck? So, I decided to go back to Precious and Master Bladewood. Bladewood is patient enough to let Slade go. I couldn't blame either of them. Bladewood can't force Slade to train if Slade doesn't want to be trained. "So Master Blade, what do we do now?" I asked him. "Now, we rest. Tomorrow, we find Slade and convince him to go back to the hotel and began training him." Blade simply said. "That's affirmative, Blade!" I told him. Then, Precious and me went to our respective rooms. As soon as we got onto our rooms, I was quite surprised to find that the tub had been filled, and it's hot enough for me to immerse my whole body in and relax. Precious went to the door beside me and I went to mine. My room number is 1337 and I guess that Precious's is 1339. I was so tired that I wished I could have a day off, and in the event that I did have one, I intend to use it as much as possible. So here it is, one of my days off from my quest and my coma. Speaking of comas, Blade knew about my stages of barriers and he recently uses his magic to restore my barrier to 5/5, which saves me a whole 20 years of coma, so I am deeply thankful to him for that. Anyways, I lied down on the warm-hot bath and felt every molecule in my body relaxing. After a trip to rescue Slade, I deserved some time to relax. This is one of the times that I use to relax and help clear my mind. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I recounted our adventures for the past 10 days, from meeting Oli Pettigrew in the cash cab, through going to Pennysylvania and watching it engulfed in darkness, and facing Regina and her skeleton warriors in battle. I remembered also when I arrived at Salem and were greeted by a group of girls (that were actually taller than me) because they liked my features having golden hair and eyes. But I unknowingly mistaken that Slade is in this school until Precious snapped me out of it. I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me stood Regina, the daughter of Hades. I immediately summon a golden sword made of plasma and started fighting Regina. For a girl, Regina was good. Regina swung her sword at me and I have barely enough time to react. The sword misses my cheek by a little and I returned the blow with a punch to her jaw. I grabbed the nearest towel and use it to cover my lower part of the body and continued fighting. Regina ducked and swung low on my feet, but I jumped and landed on her back, making Regina fall on the ground. Regina then tried to grab my ankle, but I quickly stepped away from her. Regina then stood up and thrust her blade forward, and I grabbed the towel wrapped around my lower parts of my body and started using it as a weapon. I then use the towel to wrap around Regina's hand and pulled her towards me, but she has her feet on kicking motion. As she kicked me, I flew back a few meters and I regained my balance. I was in my fighting stance, and Regina is in no mood for games now. She held her stygian iron sword in her right hand, and she lunged. I continued to block her attacks. She apparently have an advantage since she is taller than me and she constantly blocks my attack. Finally, her stygian iron sword stabbed into my right arm, and I screamed in pain. My right arm seemed to explode in pain, and I clutched it in pain. "You know..." Regina said. "This isn't the first time I killed a man like you, but this is, indeed, the first time I fight a fully naked man." Regina said as she raised her sword up high. For me, time seemed to slow down as her sword is about to stab into my heart. I needed to think fast to survive. Wait a minute... my legs... they were directly below Regina, so that means that I can trip her using my legs! So, I put my legs around Regina and twist it to the right. Regina fell down as she muttered curses. I continued to clutch my right arm in pain and saw that it's rotting. Oh no! The stygian iron sword is poisonous! I quickly knocked Regina out cold with the hilt of my plasma sword and I made the plasma sword disappear. Then, I grabbed the towel and use it to bind my right upper arm very tightly so that the poison doesn't spread throughout my whole body. As I watched, my hand began to turn from red to white. Then, I looked around to find light, but fortunately for me, I had saved flares under my bed, so I quickly scrambled to my bed and found the 3 cm diameter yellow ball and crushed it in my right hand. Then, the ball began to glow brighter and brighter until it's bright enough to lit up the whole sky for 1 kilometers for 1 minute. I held the flares near the poisoned part, and it began to close very quickly, and the poison retreats quickly and it's expelled. After the wound seemed to heal, I just held it there for a while longer before I throw the flare out the window, which makes the guests in the lower floor to complain. I then walked outside to find Blade and Precious already taken care of Regina, and is now carrying Regina to the interrogation room. Precious looked at me and covered her mouth and started giggling. Blade looked at me and he started doing the same, but he tried to hold it and spoke. "Josh... *laugh* put your *laughs* shirt on!" I looked at myself. Blade is right! I haven't put my shirt on! So I returned to my room and wrapped blankets around my body, and returned to where they were holding Regina. Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Category:The Chosen One Category:Chapter Page